At The Beginning
by PortgasDDom
Summary: This is the start of a brand new life for Olivia. She's excited about it. But as always there is some trouble and drama.
1. Chapter 1

_Well Hello everyone (: This is my 3_ _rd_ _story I have ever made so I'm still a fresh-fishy when it comes to writing. I have been watching SVU for a really long time. I was an Elliot and Olivia fan UNTIL our hot new detective Mr. Amaro came into the division. The way he sometimes looks at her and his worry made me jump on board on the Bensaro train! Lol Plus I honestly believe they will make a cute couple! We need more people in the Bensaro Army! (:_

 _A/N: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to Dick Wolf. I wish I owned Danny though (;_

 _Please excuse any errors. I am open to new ideas and any opinions. That's what makes a good writer right. As I had put a lot of thought into this please enjoy :D_

"Oh no.. no.. no.. no this can't be happening" Olivia said to herself. She ran her hands through her hair as she tried to understand the situation. She sat at the edge of her tub and let her hands fall to the side. She stared at the object that suddenly changed her life forever.

"It's Positive" she said " I'm pregnant". Olivia smiled after the overall shock finally subsided. As she still sat on the tub she reached for the test on the sink and brought it closer to her. She saw the little, pink plus again and smiled bright. Her smile faded as a knock came to her door.

"Babe I'm Home!" Cassidy shouted.

Olivia panicked as she put the test on her jacket. She stood from the tub and look in the mirror to fix herself up before she came face to face with her beau. As she finally found herself suitable she threw the box away and washed her hands.

"Here we go" she whispered to herself. She took a quick breath.

"I'm in here" she shouted.

Cassidy was very happy to hear her. He walked to the door and knocked before coming in to the bathroom.

"Is the coast clear or am I going to pass out" he joked as he stuck his head through the door. He saw her washing her hands. She then stopped and look at him with a smirk on her face. Olivia put her arm on the sink and her other arm on her hip.

"Well Hello there. How was work?" Olivia asked.

Cassidy, still with his head in the door, responded " Oh you know the usual undercover bullcrap." He opened the door and came in the bathroom with opened arms.

"Come here babe I missed you" He kissed her head as he hugged her.

"I missed you too" she smiled as she hugged back.

"Anyways let's head to bed. It's …" he checked his watch. " almost eleven. And you have work tomorrow sergeant" He smiled as he dragged her to their bedroom. Olivia smiled at his affection.

As they got to their bedroom Olivia quickly released herself from his hold. Cassidy somewhat shocked that this quickly shrugged it off. He proceeded to change into his regular clothes or as he calls it simple shorts and a shirt. Olivia went to her walk in closet and closed the door behind her. She found a little safe box she kept of all her memories from her years of working in SVU.

"Hey babe I'm going to call it a night you come to bed when you're ready" Cassidy shouted.

"Yes I'll be there in a bit. Goodnight" she shouted back.

She turned her attention back to the box in her hand. She sat herself down on the floor and pushed a pair of her shoes out of the way to set her box down. She put in her combination and opened the beautiful design box. She let out a sigh as she opened the box and saw the first items that she held close to her. It was pictures of all her adventures with everyone in SVU. She picked up a hand full of pictures and started looking through them one by one. The first picture was of her and Elliot on their third week on the job. Olivia couldn't help but smile.

"Oh the old times" she whispered as she smiled.

She then looked at the next photo and it was of the current and former SVU squad. Rollins, Fin , Munch, Cragen, and Nick. She giggled as she remember switching to a new partner and how horrible training new people was to her. She switched to the next photo and that made her stop and just stare at it. It was of her and Nick together at her desk. On the night Cragen made her Sergeant Nick went over to her desk and insisted to take a selfie with each other. She remembered Nick getting close to her and pull the phone up to get a better picture of them. As she was preparing herself to take the picture Nick looked at her and came closer to whisper something in her ear.

"Smile Beautiful" Olivia whispered as she rubbed her finger over Nick's face in the picture. A tear came out of her eye. She took the pregnancy test from her jacket and searched the box for some tape. As soon as she found the tape she put the test behind the picture.

"Congratulations Nick. You're going to be a dad again" she said to picture sadly.

She put the picture down and look up from it, trying hard not to cry. As soon as she calmed herself she gathered all the pictures and put them back in the box. Olivia then put the box on top of her closet and continued to changed into her bed clothes. Before she walked out the door she put her hand on her flat belly and smiled.

"Goodnight baby Amaro." Olivia whispered to herself.

She then opened the door to head to the bed Cassidy and her shared. She noticed Cassidy passed out snoring. Olivia sighed as she lied down and faced away from Cassidy. She put her hand on her belly and closed her eyes.

"Hopefully soon this will be your dad next to me"

With that she fell asleep preparing for her day tomorrow. She was preparing to face the one and only Nick Amaro.

 _Okay the end could have been a little better but the story is just getting started. I'm really excited on how this story is going to go. (: Will Nick find out about his baby? Will Olivia claim it as Cassidy? We shall see where this goes._

 _I think I want to make Olivia Mrs. Amaro. Ugh so many decisions. Well guys you let me know and I'll continue to write._

 _A/N: Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_So as I finished writing the first chapter I had the urge to just continue writing. I am getting interested in how this story is going. But I thought about it and it's coming out like my previous story from The Last Ship with Chandler and Rachel. I didn't want to make the same plot. So I'm mixing it up without giving away any juicy details. Lol_

 _Anyway I. in no way, own anything. Not even the Last Ship_

Olivia woke up before Cassidy did. She looked over at her the alarm clock and read six o' clock. She groaned as she pushed herself up to get ready for the day. Her muscles hurt as if she ran a marathon or something. Olivia sat on her bed for a little while not even caring about her morning breath or bed hair. Cassidy moved a little in his sleep casing Olivia to stiffen. She didn't want to wake him. She went to the bathroom to shower and brushed her teeth. After 20 minutes later she came out fully dressed in her day attire. The alarm read _six thirty_. She went by her draw and pull put a pen to write Cassidy a note.

 _Good Morning,_

 _Woke up early and went on ahead._

 _Have a good day,_

 _Olivia_

Please with what she wrote she put it down on the bed and headed to the kitchen. The quietness calmed Olivia. It reminded her that at some points in her life it's okay to be alone. She opened the fridge to pull out the orange juice and pour herself a glass. As soon as she was done she grabbed her keys and left. Minutes later Olivia was in her car calling the office. The phone started ringing.

"SVU" said Fin.

"Hey Fin. It's Olivia"

"Hey. Where are you? Are you okay" He seemed genuinely concerned.

"I'm okay. I'm just calling to tell you I'm going to be a little late today. I have to run an errand. Could you possibly cover for me? " She asked..

"It's okay. Yeah I'll cover for you. Be careful and call my cell if you need anything" Fin tried to put as clear as he could.

Olivia giggled.

"Yes father. See you." She joked.

"See you" He then hung up.

With the click of her phone she put it down and turned on the car to head to where she needed to be.

*At The Office*

"See you" Fin hung up the phone.

"Okay everyone!" he shouted. Everyone in the office had their undivided attention to him.

"Olivia is going to be late this morning so if anybody needs something I'm the guy to go to Okay?" he informed everyone.

With the office in agreement everything went back to normal. Rollins went back to her desk to do paperwork. Fin went into Olivia's office to see what case they needed to attend to now. Nick went to his desk in worry. Fidgeting in his seat he stood up and went to Olivia's office. He opened the door with little force and closed it behind him as he walked in.

"Is she okay? She's late this morning" Nick asked with worry.

"She's fine. She's just running an errand" Fin said with suspicion. "Is there something I should know about?"

"Uh no. Not really? Why? Is there something … off?" Nick said with worry. He held his chest and held stretch out his other hand.

"Well you acting like that throws me off a bit."

"I.. uh .. God.. Could I talk to you about this?" Nick said giving in. He rubbed his forehead and held his hip. He turned around and looked at the glass window.

Fin put his legs on the desk and outstretched both his arms.

"It's a judgment free zone" Fin implied with a smile.

Nick found the closest chair and brought it in front of Olivia's desk. He sat down and grabbed her name plate. While rubbing his thumb over her engraved name he never looked up.

"You remember that night that Olivia was promoted to being sergeant. Well we both went out for a drink and had a little too much that night. We ended up at my apartment and we were.. " he paused "we were all over each other. Man it was like we were made for each other. I couldn't get enough"

"Wow.. Wow.. Wow.. Hold it right there before more not needed details are said. "You and Liv.. huh?"

Nick stopped rubbing her name plate and looked straight up at Fin.

"I love her" he said. "It hurts me every day when we are in the car together and all I hear is Cassidy this and Cassidy that."

He gripped the name plate.

"She deserves better than him" he calmed a bit "I can be the better for her."

He loosened up a bit and closed his eyes. Nick leaned back on his chair and put his head back.

"Man you have it bad." Fin pointed out "Have you told her. Maybe she might have a change in heart with you and Cassidy."

Nick opened his eyes pulled his head down and look a Fin.

"I should probably tell her." Nick said with confidence. "I can do it. I can show her I'm better."

Fin just laughed and stood up to walk to Amaro. He put his hand his shoulder and smiled.

"You got this. I know you do. Something tells me she has some feelings for you" He hinted out to Nick "Now let's go we have a case to attend to."

Nick nodded in agreement and turned to Olivia's desk to put her name plate back on her desk.

"Come here already Olivia." He whispered as he stood to attend to the case.

 _Well here's part 2. I enjoyed writing it. I promise something good will happen soon so please review. Ideas are welcome. Hell .. even criticism is welcome. (:_

 _Next chapter will be on Olivia and Baby Amaro.. oh and Cassidy. The next chapter should be interesting. I'm sorry about this chapter. I am trying. Give me credit. Lol_

 _Review please. It'll make me happy._


	3. Chapter 3

_My third chapter! Lol I finally got this writing thing under control. FINALLY! Any who I've been writing these chapters the same day I've been writing them. Since I'm watching SVU and all I'm like why not. Especially since I'm watching the whole Lewis incident that Olivia had to go through multiple times and Nick was looking for her, Gosh! This couple has me all hyped up! I will write and write until I have nothing to write about anymore. Why? Because I'm on the Bensaro Army One hundred percent_

 _Lol anyway enjoy!_

 _A/N: I do not own anything. All credit goes to Dick Wolf. I wish I owned Nick though! (;_

"Andy Sternheimer" The nurse called the patient in the waiting room.

Olivia was in the waiting room of an OBGYN office. If Olivia was correct the doctor's name was Dr. Conner. She looked at her information card over again just to be sure. Olivia was getting more and more nervous as the clock ticked. She stared at everybody else in the waiting room. A pregnant lady looked almost ready to pop with her husband right next to her showing her pictures of the newly renovated baby room. Olivia smiled at the ready to be parents. She held her stomach. It was the only family she now had.

"Olivia Benson" the nurse called.

Olivia quickly stood up and walked over to the door near the front desk. She was so nervous she noticed all the little things about the nurse. From the little blonde hairs sticking up from her messy bun to her overly sized scrubs.

"Right here Ms. Benson and I will quickly check your weight and height." The petite nurse asked.

Olivia nodded.

"Will you please step on the scale for me please Ms. Benson".

Olivia did as she was told and went on the scale. Slightly at the fact the scale went passed 130. She sighed and saw her final weight.

"Okay Ms. Benson…"

"Olivia.. Just Olivia please" she suggested.

The nurse smiled.

"Okay Olivia. My name is Vicky" the nurse held out her hand for a handshake. Olivia let a small laugh and shook her hand.

"Okay Olivia I will now check your height" Vicky said.

Olivia was looking at the petite girl while she adjusted the height bar.

"Okay could you stand next to the wall please? Thank you" she said.

Olivia went to the bar and stood next to it.

"Alright you are 5'6". Thank you very much I will now show you to your room while you wait for Dr. Conner" Vicky said.

"Thank you" Olivia said as she waved to the doctor.

She was finally in the room waiting. The nervousness finally came back as the quietness was getting to her. Liv looked at the posters on the wall. The posters show how big the baby grows and how breast feeding worked. She then saw a birth control options. She laughed when she saw them.

"Oh the irony" she said to herself.

Then she was distracted when knocking came to her door. A head came to check the room. To Olivia it came to a shock for it to be a girl.

"Hi Ms. Benson my name is Mrs. Conner and I'll be your OB until baby Benson is born" Conner said happily.

Olivia was glad that her Dr. was a girl. Now that she thought about it she would have felt weird if the Dr was a boy.

"Okay Ms. Olivia we will now check how far along you are." The nurse said.

Olivia with not much to say agreed. She laid back on the bed and lifted her shirt so expose her belly. Dr. Conner turned on the sonogram and prepared to check Olivia.

"Okay this is going to be a little cold" Vicky warned.

She put the device on her belly and Olivia looked at the screen. A baby was there. Her baby! Baby Amaro. Tears started to form in her eyes.

"My baby" she whispered.

"Congratulations you are two months along. You're due date will be December 23"the nurse said cheerfully " I will print out a copy of pictures and they will be yours to keep."

"Thank you so much Dr" Olivia said lowly.

Olivia sat herself up and held the bed as she stared at the floor. Reality is hitting her all over again. She was going to be a mother and not to her current beau either. This baby was none other than Nick Amaro's. Since the day they had sex he's the only man she's been with. Cassidy has been hinting out his sexual frustrations to her but she was never interested. All she could think about was that night with Nick. The night he made love to her over and over again. He had been intoxicated but she remembered everything. She drank light that night. The night at the bar she had been drinking light. Nick was the one drinking heavy and his actions proved it. He didn't leave Olivia's side. He wouldn't … no he couldn't get enough of her. Olivia then snapped out of her memory when the Dr came back in.

"And here you are. I can't wait to see you on your next appointment" Vicky said.

Olivia smiled and left the office to head back to SVU. She put the sonogram pictures in her pocket and went to her car. She let out a deep breath and made a call to Fin.

"Hello Liv. How was your errand?" Fin asked.

On the other side of the call Nick came closer to Fin to hear better on the conversation. Fin taking notice of his action let him in his comfort zone.

"It was good. It was healthy. I'm heading back to the office. I'll see you guys there. Okay?" Olivia said smiling.

"Okay we will be there soon. Be safe" Fin strongly said.

As everything was normal for the SVU gang Cassidy was facing his own worry as he saw the pregnancy box in the bathroom.

"What the hell is going on?" …..

 _Whaaat! Whaat's happening? I'm so intrigued with writing this story I'm looking forward to writing more! :D_

 _How will Olivia tell Cassidy!? How will she tell Nick? Will the next chapter be of how Olivia became pregnant… OH THE AGONY!_

 _Review please 3_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello everyone! So I'm stuck with deciding whether baby Amaro should be a girl or a boy? I'm also stuck on the name? So if anyone wants to throw in any ideas on that it would be much appreciated. Anyway this chapter is going on two situations dealing with Cassidy and Olivia AND how Baby Amaro came to be. I'm not fully sure if I should split it or keep it one but we shall see._

 _A/N: I do not own nothing. Dick Wolf does. As always I wish I owned Nick (;_

"What the hell is going on?" Cassidy questioned.

A little while before he woke up to find Olivia's note on the bed. He read the note and lied back down on the bed. With the blankets covering his body and the pillows in odd places all Cassidy did after was just stare at the ceiling. The curtains slightly pulled apart enough to let in the sunlight that burned his vision. Cassidy groaned as he pulled himself up from the bed and headed for the restroom. Every little step he took made his head hurt more. As soon as he came face to face with the mirror he wet his face to wake himself up. He reached for the towel to dry his face and before he could wipe his face he looked down to see the pregnancy test. Cassidy froze in his stop.

"Pregnant.. Olivia" he managed to say from his shock.

Cassidy then loosened up from his stiffness. He stood straight and stared at his reflection.

"A father.. Me a dad. I'm not ready for this" Cassidy silently told himself. His legs felt like they were giving out on him. He moved back to sit at the edge of the tub as Olivia did when she found out. He put his head in his hands to try to take all this in. Cassidy knew him and Olivia were together, obviously, but he knew he wasn't ready to be a father. Hell he wasn't even sure if being with Olivia was what he wanted anymore. He was seeing someone else. Cassidy was going to tell her soon but held it off because there was never a perfect time to tell her. Now he was stuck with a baby. A little human being he created.

"Oh god" Cassidy said still with his face in his hands.

He pulled out the phone from his pocket and dialed Olivia's number. After a few rings Olivia finally answered.

"Hey is everything okay?" she asked.

"Hey Liv I found the test. When were you planning on telling me" Cassidy's voiced cracked a bit when he asked.

Olivia stayed silent for a little while.

"I'm sorry I was going to tell you but I was scared" she admitted.

Cassidy was fuming but he did his best to keep calm.

"Olivia I'm not ready to be a father. I'm not even sure I was ready for our relationship" he waited for the badass Benson to kick in.

On the other end Olivia was shocked. Maybe it was for the fact that Cassidy thought that the baby was his or for the fact that he didn't want to be with her anymore. She could process this all in. She stayed quiet.

"Olivia I'll be out of the apartment tonight. Just remember that this isn't about you. I'm not ready. I probably will never be ready. " he tried to soothe the situation.

"Okay. Well thank you for everything you've done" Olivia said ads she hung up.

Cassidy pulled the away from his ear to stare at the screen of him and Liv. The guilt started to get to him as he stood from the tub and work his way to the bedroom they shared. He pulled out a duffle bag and started packing clothes he needed to stay at his new girlfriend's house. After gathering everything he step outside the apartment him and Olivia shared and he locked the door and slid the key under. As he walked down the hall he stopped and looked back to the door to the apartment.

"I'm sorry Olivia. I will always love you" He whispered. He turned and continued on.

Olivia on the other hand hung up the phone and put it in her cup holder and continued to head to the office. As she finally arrived at the office she made her way to her desk. She set down her brief case and put her head on her desk. The clock read almost _eight thirty_ and the whole SVU office was still silent besides a couple of early birds. Olivia then picked up her head when she heard her coworkers come in.

"That was a nice bust Rollins" Fin said with excitement.

All of the gang came in with smiles on their faces. Olivia couldn't help but stare at the man who she fell in love with. She stared at his features. His features consisted of his sharp jaw and his freshly shaved face. His brown eyes filled with joy and his black wavy hair. Even the way he dressed was enough to make any girl drool. His white button up that sure didn't hide his toned body and his black tie was like a whip cream on top of the cake. She assumed she must have been staring at him a while since he was staring back at her with his smug smile. He then went back to the conversation with his co workers. Olivia still noticing that she was relying on her desk as support she stood herself up in her seat. She was just then distracted from what she was doing when a nock came to the office door.

"Hey Fin" Olivia said with a smile.

She plopped her he elbows on the desk and used the back of her hands to support her head.

"Hey Liv. How was your errand?" Fin asked as he closed the door behind him.

He found the chair that was located right in front of Olivia's desk, as from when Amaro was previously sitting, and he sat down put his cut of coffee on the desk and leaned back on the chair.

Olivia looked directly at Fin and reached into her pocket to bring out pictures of the sonogram. Though she flipped them over and slid it to Fin.

"What's this for?" Fin questioned before he looked at them.

Olivia's eyes twinkled.

"It's a surprise. Now look." She said.

Guessing it was a picture of something interesting Fin stood straight and grabbed his coffee and also grabbed one of the pictures. As soon as he took a sip he also glimpsed at the picture. At the exact moment he spit off his coffee and started chocking. People in the office were looking into Olivia's office wondering what was happening with Fin and Benson.

"What do you think is going on in there?" Nick asked Rollins while staring at into Olivia's office.

He leaned back in his chair not once breaking his gaze away from Olivia. Rollins taking not of that look at Amaro and said.

"Who knows" she shrugged her shoulders.

 **Back with Olivia and Fin**

"What is this? Who is this?" Fin couldn't establish the right questions to ask.

He was freaking out. His best friend who he considered as family was pregnant. Badass Benson was going to be a mom.

"Is it Cassidy's?" He finally got a reasonable question to ask.

"No" she answered truthfully. "Actually meet baby Amaro"

Olivia looked away at something else so she wouldn't see his confused look or shock to add on to it.

"The baby is Nick's!" Fin almost shouted as he stood to his feet not knowing how to process this situation.

 **Back with Rollins and Amaro**

Nick noticed Fin stand up quickly and put his hands on his head like he got told upsetting news. Nick worrying about what happened with Olivia stood and made his way to her office. He opened the door and stared right at the both of them.

"Is everything okay?" Nick asked nervously.

Olivia and Fin stared at Nick back.

"Yeah. Could you leave us for a few please." Fin said calmly.

Nick nodded and walked back to his desk with his head down as if he was upset.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

A/N: I didn't know how to end this chapter.

Please Review (:


	5. Chapter 5

And It continues! But not in the way you thought lol

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Enjoy (:

Nick stared at the 2 in the office somehow teaching himself how to read lips. He slouched back in his chair and put his hand up to his chin to focus as much as he can.

"Just stay out of it. They'll tell us when their ready." Amanda had said while writing out a report.

"It's bugging me. I need to know." He had said to himself no bothering to listen to the blonde.

"You know I can hear you." Amanda said while putting down her pen. Slowly but surely Nick was getting under her skin without intentionally doing it.

Nick finally snapped out of his focus. Still in the same pose Nick turned his chair so his body faced Amanda. Now with his hand on his chin and his attention focused on the blonde.

"What?" Amanda had asked.

"Oh it's nothing, just wondering why you can't focus on your report that's all." Nick has said still staring at the girl.

Amanda looked at the brunette with her mouth gaping. She slammed her pen down and glared at him.

"This can't be coming from you. You can't even mind your own business when it comes to the lieutenant." She shot back.

Nick finally stood straight and leaned over to Amanda's desk with his elbows touching the firm wood.

"She is my partner of course I worry. At least I don't brown nose her!"Nick said proudly as he threw himself back in his chair and rolled back to his desk with his hands up in the air like he won a battle.

 **With Fin And Olivia**

Olivia looked behind Fin and noticed Nick and Amanda making ugly faces to each other. Olivia put her face in her hands and slide her hands down to mimic the scream. With one hand still on her face she pointed to her window which separates her office and the bullpen. Fins stopped panicking from the news and saw his partner and Nick almost ready to kill each other. Fin slouch his body and sighed.

"We could take care of these kids before yours, right?" Fin said smiling. He turned his back towards Olivia and signaled her to come with him. Olivia let both her hands fall on her desk and sighed. She pushed up against the desk and stood straight up. She looked back to the window and saw the two detectives still going at. She walked around the desk and stood next to Fin.

"Let's go" Olivia said with a smile.

 **Back With Amanda and Nick**

Amanda was seeing red.

"Really Amaro couldn't think of anything better to say. Oh wait you can't because you are a real big dumba…" Before she could continue she was interrupted.

"Could I ask why my two detectives are fighting .." Olivia shouted and stopped to look at her watch" at 4 in the afternoon. Seriously it's too early for this. We haven't even got a case yet."

Amanda and Nick stopped their bickering and stared at the main lady in charge. "We're sorry lieutenant." Amanda said quickly.

"Yeah Liv we're sorry." Nick said staring at his beautiful brunette.

That was until he felt someone burning holes into him. He turned his attention to Olivia's work husband. Who was not ashamed to hid the fact he was glaring at the young man. Nick had a shiver go up his spine as he tried to stand his ground and stare back at Fin. But who was he kidding the man scared him.

Olivia was getting frustrated and was about to yell at all her co-workers but before she knew the place started spinning. Olivia took a step back and placed her hands on the nearest desk. She slumped over. Nick was quick to stand on his feet and get to her side. Amanda and Fin followed close behind. Nick was _over exaggerating. They were literally a few feet away. As Nick came close to Olivia he held he by her wait and tried to pull her back straight up and careful as he could._

 _Olivia wasn't having it. Her abdomen was hurting and saw the closet metal container. She reached and grabbed it to unleash her pain. Nick, Fin and Amanda backed up a few steps and Olivia hurled out what looked like to be her morning breakfast. Amanda was a little sick just hearing the noise and she rained to the bathroom. Nick , someone who had to dealt with this before, quickly grabbed her hair so she wouldn't get none on her hair. The things people do for love._

 _Fin was just staring horridly and snapped out of his fear to go get water. 'Anything to get her to stop' he thought._

 _As soon as she stopped she looked up at Nick with glassy eyes._

 _Nick's heart jumped and his face soften. He helped her to her feet and brought a chair for her to sit on. He left her for a few minutes to grab her coat and personal items and made his way back and helped her to her feet again._

 _"Come on I'm taking you home so you could relax." He said sternly._

 _"But the precient what…"_

 _"Fin will handle it" he said calmly._

 _Olivia just nodded without hesitation. As Nick walked with Olivia he passed by Fin along the way._

 _"I'm taking her home." Nick said as he opened the door for Olivia to go through first._

 _"Hurt her and I'm coming after you." Fin said not breaking his gaze as he slowly sipped the water he got for Olivia._

 _Nick just quickly walked out of the door and headed for his car._

 _He could have sworn he saw Fin staring out the window still sipping his cup of water._

 _'He's creepy' Nick thought._

 _And this chapter is done! Lol wait till the next time!_

 _Review!_


End file.
